Cheer up, Emo Kid
by Smoe
Summary: So, remember, if you see sad, depressed scarey men with Xs on their faces, run up, hug them and say 'Cheer up, emo kid'


**Cheer Up, Emo Kid**

James Jenkins was a happy kid. He had a nice nickname, good friends, a happy family, a common life, with no threads or strings attached. He was not mean, dark, or silent, he didn't have any weapons, he'd always wondered about war since he never really learned about it, he helped at his father's business and he had just been entrusted to get the big kid's ball that had been kicked over the fence and across the road. The big kids had told little eight-year-old Jimmy to head home when he found it and give it to his big sister.

Life was good, indeed. He had a normal blond hair cut, had normal stitched jean pants with a normal baggy white shirt, and normal brown eyes which where only set on the ball a street curb down. Said object of chasing was just one block down, sitting nicely on the near-deserted sidewalk, so all he had to do was just hop on over there and grab it, then continue on his way like nothing was happening. Which, nothing was happening. So, yes, he'd just hop on over-

His hopping over there was interrupted by the crashing into of a man, falling back rather hard on his rump, as he had been near-skipping blindly towards the corner where the big kid's beat up red ball was. Alright, so they were on the poor side of the city, but that didn't matter; Jimmy liked his life and planned to keep it on the track it was going. After all, he was only eight, he wasn't ready to plan things ahead of a few hours. With the attention span of a rodent, the blond child stared up dumbly at the towering, rather scarey man.

This was coming from a eight-year-old boy's eyes. The scarey man had dark skin, was wearing sunglasses even though it was cloudy, with a fuzzy-to-Jimmy's-mind looking yellow trench coat and a slightly 'whiter' X crossing over his eyes. And an over-all feeling of depression and, well, just plain saddness. Nonetheless, the blond gathered what was his wits and scrambled to his feet, still gawking at the man like he was some sort of exotic animal that had been somehow left out of the zoo when he went last.

Well, he had never anyone so- well- /sad./ It was almost making his gleeful nature fade away. The man kept on walking, as though nothing had happened- Jimmy hated that saying- and the small boy actually poutted for a second. Normally people who say 'are you alright?' or 'sorry' or at least something before heading on again. The eight year old didn't like how sad the man was, either. He didn't like alot of things, come to think of it.

The boy had been, like so many kids at such a 'young, innocent age,' sheltered from the real bad things of life. His world consisted of helping his dad, playing with the big boys, eating, sleeping, following his older sister and brother, and never had anything out-of-the-ordinary happened. After all, Jimmy was quite the optimistic boy, and it was hard to stay mad at him for those big brown eyes and legendary kicked puppy face. The big kids always used that face, because they seemed to get into more trouble then it was worth. Like a gang of hyenas- it was the neighborhood bunch, the kids that ALWAYS met up with each other in the large alley to play ball.

But back to the man who was currently walking away. Jimmy was still staring dumbly at the darker skinned man, not really understanding what was so different about him that made the boy stand there like that. After all, an eight-year-old's mind held no prejudice or any reason to hate anyone without a real reason why. Then he got what was so different! That depressed aura needed to go away, otherwise the man would probably make whatever family he was heading back to sad! And if he was one of his older sister's friend's dad or something, that wouldn't be very nice to make the kid sad.

So, he did the thing that his older sister did once to make this really sad kid smile. It had worked; so why wouldn't it now? Only, that scarey man wasn't a kid. Oh well. Saying adult wouldn't sound right. And thus, Jimmy nearly jogged forward, before almost jumping on the man from behind in a very not-strong eight year old hug, latching like some kind of derandged monkey. Jimmy didn't notice the man flinch or stiffen- he was too caught up in doing a good deed of the day.

"Cheer up, emo kid!"

When Scar turned around with a slight smile, he only saw the blond skipping happily away to retrieve a red ball.

----

I couldn't help myself. I've always wanted to run up to someone, hug them, and say 'cheer up, emo kid!' ..Uh, anyway, yea, I know that when the show takes place, they wouldn't have the word "emo" but ah well. Scar really needs to smile more. I think, I may continue with more cheery goodness that is the eight-year-old's mind.. What do y'all think?


End file.
